


Acción y reacción

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Porn Watching, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Porque no existe nada mejor que cargar con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas y ver una porno en compañía del objeto de tus deseos. Todos sabemos cómo terminará esto.Evento de cumpleaños del grupo Himuro no Harem.También en Amor Yaoi.





	Acción y reacción

 

Vi las luces encendidas de la casa desde que había volteado la manzana, caminé no muy convencido en aquella dirección, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y debatiéndome por dentro en si salir corriendo como poseso, teniendo la oportunidad de escapar de la tortura que me esperaba allí, o meterme en la boca del lobo y punto final. Varias veces ya había venido a verlo y por suerte todavía podía controlarme un poco, así que nada malo podría ocurrir después de todo. No debería exagerar de esa manera, realmente no debería.

Subí los tres pequeños peldaños que separaban el pavimento de la puerta de entrada de su casa. Observé la misma alzando la mirada, contando hasta diez dentro de mi cabeza para sentirme lo suficientemente capaz de contenerme y no hacer algo estúpido, algo de lo que probablemente me arrepintiera más tarde. Y bueno, la mayoría de las veces incluso me arrepentía de hacer esto mismo que estoy haciendo, pero daba igual porque lo estaba haciendo una vez más. Estaba al tanto de que si llegaba un punto en el que no lograra controlarme, estaba más que frito.

Solté un suspiro decisivo y extendí mi brazo, alzando mi puño cerrado suavemente para dar tres golpes seguidos sobre la madera de la puerta de color blanco. Dejé caer mi brazo junto a mi cuerpo y bajé la cabeza, escuchando los movimientos detrás de la puerta. Tragué saliva cuando oí claramente cómo se desactivaba el pestillo y el picaporte de la puerta soltaba un chirrido al ser movido. Alcé la mirada cuando la puerta se terminó de abrir y divisé cómo me sonreía de lado, recostándose contra la misma. Ese simple gesto me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Con él.

Con Nash.

—No me sorprende que aparezcas por aquí a estas horas de la madrugada —fue su manera de recibirme, y lo agradecía, porque significaba que Nash seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sonreí suavemente, ladeando la cabeza, alzándola para poder mirarlo de la misma manera. Nash sonrió de esa manera tan peculiar y me examinó de pies a cabeza—. ¿Problemas?

—Algunos, pero no quisiera darte muchos detalles, por si no te interesa —respondí suavemente. Nash asintió y me miró fijamente. Yo le sostuve la mirada todo el tiempo en un juego de miradas que decían más que cualquier otra palabra que nos hubiésemos dicho alguna vez.

Era mentira que tenía problemas. Había estado en una salida entre amigos de la universidad antes de llegar, pero todo terminó en un descontrol y al final vine hasta aquí, quizás algo mareado por los efectos del alcohol, sólo para verlo porque lo echaba de menos, y porque me lo pasaba grandioso cada vez que compartía un momento con él. Pero también estaba aquí porque, en algún punto durante la reunión, me había dado cuenta de que siempre me había sentido extraño al estar solo en casa de Nash y verlo haciendo lo que sea que fuese.

Él me sonrió y se hizo a un lado, indicándome con su brazo el camino libre hacia el interior de su casa. Me adentré sin decir una palabra, escuchando cómo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, activando el pestillo. Básicamente, ya no había retorno. No había manera de volver hacia atrás. Escuché sus pies descalzos detrás de mí y sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros desde mis espaldas.

—Abrigo —fue lo único que dijo, haciéndome comprender. Yo me removí incómodo y tragué saliva mientras extendía mis brazos hacia atrás para que él pudiese deslizar la prenda desde mis hombros hasta mis brazos, retirándolo cuando alcanzó mis manos—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Me hizo esa pregunta mientras dejaba mi abrigo descansar sobre uno de los sillones individuales de la sala. Lo vi caminar hacia la cocina, y en ese momento me di cuenta que sólo vestía unos pantalones ajustados al cuerpo, mostrando con orgullo el tatuaje que le recorría desde el lateral izquierdo de su cuello hasta parte de su antebrazo. Los bóxers alcanzaban a verse y yo me pregunté interiormente por qué podría llegar a reparar en ello, así que me reprendí y me di una patada mental en las pelotas.

—Algo fuerte, lo mismo de siempre —respondí con calma. Nash asintió y comenzó a preparar algo dentro de la cocina. Yo observé todo el espacio con concentración, buscando algo para distraerme, pero no había nada que hubiese cambiado tanto como para utilizarlo como escapatoria de esta jodida incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

—Espero que te sientas culpable por interrumpir la preparación de mis fresas con crema del día —comentó Nash saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba una botella de vodka y dos vasos de cristal en una de sus manos, y una fuente de fresas con crema en el otro brazo. Yo caminé hacia él y tomé la botella y uno de los vasos. Nash dirigió la mirada hacia mí—. Y espero que no te moleste que vea mi maratón de pornografía de todos los días.

—No has cambiado nada —dije con una sonrisa. Nash se rió suave y caminó hacia el enorme sofá, dejándose caer sobre la mullida superficie. Yo caminé pesadamente y también me dejé caer sobre el sofá, pero en el otro extremo, manteniendo una distancia prudente con él. Nash tomó el mando de su enorme plasma y presionó dos teclas, haciéndome abrir los ojos cuando me encontré con una película pornográfica. ¿De qué me sorprendía si había visto millones de veces algo como eso?—. De acuerdo… supongo que veremos pornografía como en muchas otras ocasiones cuando éramos críos.

—Me aburro demasiado diariamente, así que decidí instalarme un horario para ver algunas porno —respondió tranquilo, acomodándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá, rodeando la fuente de fresas con crema con su brazo.

Tragué saliva e intenté mantener la calma, porque no era la primera vez que miraba pornografía con Nash, pero tampoco antes había sentido tanta tensión en el aire que compartíamos. Me prometí no pensar en ello y me hice hacia adelante, dejando el vaso y la botella de vodka sobre la mesa de centro, para luego servirme un poco. Me volví a recostar en el respaldo del sofá y me removí un poco mientras en la enorme pantalla una mujer hacía una espectacular mamada. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello rubio, exactamente del mismo color que Nash, como para torturarme un poco más. Gemía con la boca llena, moviéndola con frenesí sobre la piel tensa de la polla de su amante.

Me llevé el dedo meñique a los labios cuando comencé a sentir nervios. Bebí con ansias del vaso que había llenado y tragué costosamente, removiéndome sobre el sofá. Alcé la mirada y me giré débilmente hacia Nash, notándolo concentrado en la pantalla y relajado, sin ninguna incomodidad. Tenía una fresa cubierta de crema entre sus dedos y la lamía con la punta de su lengua. Luego se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionarla, robándome un jadeo ahogado que murió en mi vaso de vodka. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y ya sentía el calor abundando en cada poro de mi piel.

Nash miraba fijamente la pantalla sin perderse detalle, mientras que yo escuchaba los gemidos y los gritos de placer por estar observándolo a él. Lo vi soltar un  _«_ _mierda»_  en silencio y hundió su dedo índice en la fuente de crema, para luego dirigirlo hacia sus labios y llevárselo entero a la boca, limpiando cualquier rastro de crema. Me mordí los labios para no jadear y que él lo notara, llevando mi mano hacia mi entrepierna, apretando para que no se despertara de ninguna manera y por ningún estímulo. Pero dudaba que funcionase ese inútil truco.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y quité el sudor de allí con mi palma, bebiendo con ansias del vaso, porque estaba muriéndome. Alzando la mirada, observé cómo el sujeto estallaba en los labios de la mujer y todo se terminaba allí. Solté un suspiro de alivio y me hice hacia adelante para servirme un poco más de vodka. Hasta que comenzó otra película más. Pero esta vez quise salir corriendo de allí cuando se trataba de dos hombres, sólo dos hombres, besándose con ganas en una cama.

¡Porno gay, muchas gracias! ¿Acaso todos quieren torturarme? El mundo me odia, eso parece.

—Bueno, esta es mi favorita por lo menos —comentó Nash acomodándose en el sofá. Yo me giré hacia él y observé cómo se removía débilmente en su lugar.

Tomé la botella de vodka y bebí del pico, sin rodeos. Me aferré a la botella y comencé a incomodarme cuando los hombres de la pantalla comenzaron a desnudarse y a frotarse entre sí. Y para colmo, yo ya me sentía demasiado duro contra mis pantalones. Me volteé hacia él y no pude con lo que me encontré. Nash se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía los ojos apretados mientras una mano se encontraba dentro de sus pantalones y bóxers, moviéndose. Su mano libre se encontraba cubierta de crema y joder, yo no podría con esto ni en millones de años.

Volví mi mirada hacia la pantalla y me arrepentí cuando vi la misma mamada anterior, pero esta vez entre dos hombres. Nash continuó tocándose y yo ya estaba enloquecido, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero me aseguraba a mí mismo que eso no era lo que debía hacer. Los gemidos graves de la maldita película comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuerte y se mezclaron con los suaves que estaba soltando Nash. A la mierda, ya no puedo con esta maldita situación.

—Nash, detente, por favor, ya basta… —pedí en un voz baja. Él abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, soltando suspiros quedos mientras me observaba y se tocaba por debajo de su ropa. Algo estalló en mi estómago y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entero, terminando por encenderme cuando me azotó en esa zona tan especial. Apreté los dientes por un momento, sintiendo el horrible peso de la frustración sobre mis hombros.

Nash se movió con cuidado sobre el sofá, intentando no arrojar al suelo la fuente de fresas con crema. Yo me mordí el labio inferior cuando pasó una de sus piernas por mi cuerpo y luego se dejó caer sobre mi regazo. Lo tomé de su cintura desnuda y él alzó su mano repleta de crema, frotándola en mi mejilla y mis labios. Me quejé, sintiéndome completamente excitado, y él se movió un poco para luego inclinarse y lamer mi mejilla con la punta de su lengua, retirando los rastros de crema de aquella zona. Yo abrí los ojos y no pude evitar deslizar mis manos hasta tomarlo de sus nalgas. Nash sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia mi boca, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua una vez más, retirando los restos de la crema de allí. Pero esta vez yo alcancé a entreabrir mis labios y rozar su lengua con la mía. Nash se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y deslizar su lengua sobre su labio inferior, provocándome.

Entonces deslicé mi mano por toda su espalda hasta tomarlo cabello y adherirlo a mis labios, besándolo con fuerza. Nash sonrió contra mi boca y continuó el beso con las mismas ansias, llevando sus manos a los laterales de mi cuello. Estrujé un manojo de su cabello y comencé a jadear dentro de ese beso ansioso. Nash comenzó a moverse sobre mí, buscando contacto, contoneándose, casi como una maldita serpiente. Mi otra mano apretó su culo con ganas y él jadeó contra mí, deslizando su mano hacia mi cabello, enredando los mechones entre sus delgados y largos dedos.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron violentas en aquél beso sin cuidado. Nash no dejaba de moverse sobre mí y los gemidos de la televisión no dejaban de ser la música de fondo de lo que estábamos llevando a cabo. Se separó de mis labios con un sonido húmedo, para luego removerse un poco y tomar el comienzo de la sudadera que yo llevaba puesta, tirando de la tela. Extendí mis brazos y permití que la retirara de mi cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo. Me adelanté para volverlo a besar, pero él se alejó y sonrió, volviéndome a empujar contra el respaldo del sofá.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando se estiró para tomar la fuente de fresas con crema y acercarla a nosotros. Lo observé expectante hundir dos de sus dedos en la crema, dirigiéndolos hacia mi cuerpo. Me reí y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como delineaba mi pecho con esos dos dedos repletos de crema. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más, encontrándolo con los dedos hundidos en la crema de nuevo. Esta vez dispersó la crema por mi pezón izquierdo y luego en la zona alrededor de mi ombligo.

—¿Siempre eres así de zorra y pornográfica, rubia? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Nash volvió a hundir sus dedos en la crema, para luego deslizarlos por mi clavícula hasta el centro de mi pecho.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, y más si se trata de ti —sonrió él y se mordió el labio.

Yo negué con la cabeza y la dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá una vez más cuando sentí cómo se inclinaba hacia mi clavícula y lamía la crema que había dispersado allí. Jadeé sintiendo sus labios y su áspera lengua sobre mi piel. Se movió hacia mi pecho y no pude evitar gemir en voz alta cuando lo sentí cerrando sus labios alrededor de mi piel, succionando un poco y lamiendo con la punta de su lengua. Apretujé el material del sofá cuando sentí que tomaba mi pezón entre sus dientes, soltándolo y volviendo a lamer. Se movió un poco más para tener comodidad y limpiar aquél rastro de crema por todo mi torso, no sin antes dejar besos suaves.

Miré hacia abajo cuando sentí que lamía la crema alrededor de mi ombligo, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Besó suavemente mi piel y luego alzó la mirada. Yo me mordí el labio y él alzó las manos hacia mis pantalones, optando por soltar el botón y luego deslizar la bragueta. Tomó la cintura de mis pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellos, obligando a que me alzara un poco para que pudiese deslizarlos por mis muslos, dejándolos caer en mis tobillos. Mis bóxers hicieron el mismo camino, dejando libre la erección que tenía entre las jodidas piernas. Nash se encargó de deshacerse de aquellas dos prendas luego de quitarme el calzado, quedando así completamente expuesto ante él.

—Nada mal, me gusta —opinó con una sonrisa ladeada, depositando un beso sobre la punta. Yo sentí un espasmo y él hundió uno de sus dedos en la crema. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que dispersaba la crema sobre el largo de mi erección y apenas en la punta—. Soy una zorra de mierda, ¿verdad? Anda, dímelo.

—No tienes idea… —solté yo, casi en un jadeo. Nash me sonrió y tomó la base de mi erección, moviendo su mano, masajeándome un poco. Yo no pude evitar colocarme de pie de un salto y empujarlo sobre el suelo, haciéndolo caer y separarse de mí—. De rodillas.

Nash sólo me sonrió, volviendo su mano hacia la base de mi erección. Solté un suspiro y observé hacia abajo, viendo todo el trabajo. Él miró hacia arriba y me sostuvo con fuerza en una mano para rodear mi punta con sus labios, provocándome con esos orbes verdosos y brillantes.

Le sostuve de la cabeza y él aferró sus manos a mis nalgas, apretando mientras comenzaba a lamer con esmero la punta. Se hundió un poco más y no pude evitar sujetarlo del cabello para comenzar a follarle la boca, embistiendo con rapidez. Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir contra mi erección, haciéndome vibrar dentro de su boca. Arremetí hasta el fondo de su garganta y luego lo liberé para que siguiera a su propio ritmo. Me sacó de su boca para lamer la punta y un poco el tronco, y luego llevó mi pene entero hacia el fondo de su garganta. Oh, Dios…

Alcé la mirada hacia el enorme plasma y observé que los hombres de la porno gay ya estaban en la etapa final, en la de follar normalmente. Me mordí los labios y cerré los ojos mientras sentía a Nash moverse frenéticamente sobre mí, imaginándome estar dentro de él en mi cabeza. Él hizo su boca hacia atrás y hacia adelante, succionando y lamiendo de manera alternada. Volví mi mirada hacia él, poniéndome un poquito más al ver cómo su boca se movía sobre mí como un experto.

—Nash —lo llamé con voz ronca. Él sacó mi erección de su boca y alzó la mirada. Observé sus labios rojos e hinchados y no pude resistirme a acariciarlos con las yemas de mis dedos. Me mordí el labio y él sonrió—. Quiero follarte hasta partirte a la mitad, ¿tengo que sentirme culpable por ello?

Sabía que no, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—No, me gusta la idea y como suena si la dices tú —dijo el muy hijo de puta. Sonreí de lado y coloqué mi índice debajo de su barbilla, alzándolo un poco. Nash entendió y se colocó de pie. Yo rodeé su cintura y lo pegué a mi cuerpo, deslizando mis manos hasta su trasero. Él alzó sus manos hasta mis hombros, acariciándome con sus dedos.

—¿Y cómo prefieres que te folle? —pregunté casi sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas. Nash atrapó mi superior y lo besó con suavidad.

—No me apetece ninguna manera en especial —respondió contra mis labios—. Sólo sé duro, brusco conmigo. Muéstrame todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme. Párteme en dos, sólo fóllame de una maldita vez.

Sonreí y adentré mi lengua en su boca, robándole un jadeo. Lo besé con fuerza antes de arrojarlo sobre el sofá con violencia. Lo obligué a que se diese la vuelta y se arrodillara sobre los almohadones del sofá, tomando sostén desde el respaldo. Me arrodillé detrás de él y lo tomé de su frente, acercando mis labios a su oído. Nash soltó un quejido y luego gimió con sus dientes pellizcando su labio inferior.

—Lubricante —fue lo único que dije—. Dime dónde tienes algún puto lubricante.

—Hay un mueble junto al sofá, en el primer cajón —respondió rápidamente.

—Quítate lo que te queda de ropa, iré por él y luego te follaré —le dije, soltándolo y colocándome de pie.

Caminé hacia el pequeño mueble junto al sofá, buscando en el primer cajón con atención mientras escuchaba cómo se quitaba la ropa con algo de esfuerzo. Divisé la botella de lubricante en el fondo y la tomé, inspeccionando la etiqueta y todo lo normal. Volví hacia donde estaba Nash y lo observé terminar de quitarse sus bóxers. Se lamió los labios observando mi erección y yo ya estaba planeando cómo iba a arremeter contra él. Nash me sonrió y se arrodilló de frente al respaldo del sofá, alzando un poco su culito, llamando a mi instinto más animal. Casi se me ocurrió hacerlo de lleno, pero quería que ambos disfrutáramos del sexo. Mejor hacerlo más seguro con lubricante, más fluido.

Me arrodillé detrás de él y él se giró un poco hacia mí. Coloqué una buena cantidad del producto sobre mi mano y la llevé a mi erección, comenzando a lubricarme, deslizando mi mano por toda mi dureza, cubriendo la piel con la fresca sustancia. Con lo restante del producto en mi mano lubriqué a Nash, adentrando dos de mis dedos en su entrada, robándole un jadeo por la sorpresa. Apenas moví ambos dedos en su interior y luego los retiré. No necesitaba nada de preparación porque Nash había nacido para tener sexo y no había manera de contradecir ese hecho.

Nash volvió a alzar su trasero, facilitándome la tarea de guiarme hacia él. Coloqué la punta de mi erección en su agujero y presioné con fuerza, adentrándome de una sola estocada. Él gimió en un grito y yo besé su hombro mientras me mantenía quieto en la misma posición antes de comenzar a moverme. Observé cómo crispaba sus dedos en torno al material del sofá e intentaba no gemir, sólo dejaba escapar gimoteos quedos que morían en el aire caliente y denso que nos rodeaba. Aferré mis manos a sus caderas, forzando mis dedos en los huesos de aquella zona. Le besé el hombro en señal de que comenzaría a hacerlo, y con ello, me hice hacia atrás, deslizándome hacia afuera, para luego presionarme nuevamente, gustosos ambos de aquella perfecta penetración.

— _A-Ahh_ … mierda, sí… —gimió Nash, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia una de las mías que ejercía una presión constante en torno a sus caderas. La otra se mantuvo crispada alrededor del material del respaldo del sofá. Recreé el mismo movimiento y Nash comenzó a presionarme—. Más fuerte, anda.

—Eres una puta viciosa, no te conformas con nada —solté con los dientes apretados.

Aceleré mis movimientos y comencé a embestirle con fuerza, chocando con brusquedad contra sus nalgas. Nash gimió a la par de cada estocada, haciendo cada vez un poco más su trasero hacia atrás, buscando más la penetración. Me mordí los labios y apreté los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la manera de deslizarme en el cuerpo de Nash y oyendo esos deliciosos gemidos que él estaba soltando.

Nash tenía el culo más perfecto del planeta, no había conocido jamás uno así, era perfecto para tener sexo. No pude evitar salirme de su interior un momento para dedicarle una sonora bofetada en su nalga derecha, robándole un grito. Nash se frotó contra el sofá y se magulló el labio inferior con sus dientes de tanto mordisquearlo. Me reí suave y me hice hacia adelante, hundiendo mi boca en su hombro, frotando mi erección contra su entrada. Nash se arqueó un poco y giró su rostro para que yo pudiese atrapar sus labios en un fogoso beso. Le lamí los labios una última vez para alejarme de ellos y volver a sus hombros, esta vez moviéndome hacia sus omóplatos. Nash rió.

—¿Es lo único que tienes, Tatsuya? Me estoy decepcionando —dijo Nash, sólo para provocarme. Yo me alcé para mirarlo y sonreí, tomándolo de las caderas, frotándome contra sus nalgas, demostrándole lo duro que estaba. Él cerró los ojos y gimió con los labios apretados.

—Esto recién comienza, puta —sonreí yo, tomando mi erección y volviéndola a colocar sobre su entrada. Él hizo hacia atrás su trasero y yo presioné, adentrándome una vez más. Nash gimió todo el tiempo que me mantuve de ese modo, chocando de manera constante contra sus nalgas, embistiéndolo con rapidez y profundidad, una y otra vez. Nash se deshacía en gemidos y temblores, pero se mantenía bastante estático el hijo de puta; ya estaba acostumbrado a ser dominado, por esa razón no perdía la práctica ni se desmoronaba tan rápido.

Deslicé mi mano por su cuerpo y la reposé en su pecho cuando sentí que cada vez estaba más cerca de terminar. Lo sostuve de esa manera, chocando contra él, llegando un poco más profundo cada vez. Choqué una vez más contra él y Nash jadeó, intentando hacerse hacia adelante, pero yo moví mi mano para tomarlo del cabello y sostenerlo de esa forma. Nash gimió de manera entrecortada y yo comprendí que estaba tocando un punto demasiado sensible dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo sientes? Estoy tan cerca… —suspiró él, soltando gemidos en voz baja. Lo dejé libre para volver a tomarlo de sus caderas y Nash se aferró al respaldo del sofá, soltando un alarido—. Sigue… justo ahí- estoy a punto… ya lo tienes…

Le rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos y dejé caer mi frente contra su hombro mientras le dedicaba las últimas embestidas, siempre las más torpes y descuidadas. Siempre las más lentas y casi inútiles, sin vida. Pero podían llegar a ser las más placenteras. Siempre acercaban al orgasmo.

Nash gimió cuando se corrió contra el material del sofá. Y yo no me demoré demasiado, luego de unos segundos yo lo seguí, liberándome por completo dentro de él, soltando un gemido contra la piel de su hombro. Nos mantuvimos en esa posición durante un momento, ambos disfrutando de la sensación del orgasmo que nos había embriagado. Deslicé una de mis manos a través de la espalda de Nash hasta sostener su desordenado cabello, para luego inclinar mi rostro y hundir mi boca en su cuello, besándolo con suavidad. Él soltó un suspiro e inclinó su cabeza para facilitarme la tarea.

—Creo que no tengo palabras para describir esto —murmuré contra su piel caliente. Me moví hacia su mandíbula y busqué sus labios, encontrándolos cuando Nash enderezó su cabeza y giró su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Una buena cogida, quizás? —respondió contra mis labios, sonriendo. Yo me reí suave y salí de su interior, dejándome caer sentado junto a él. Él se movió lentamente para recostarse junto a mí. Solté un suspiro y extendí mis brazos, reposándolos ambos en el respaldo del sofá.

—Que más da, no puedo negarlo —admití con una sonrisa.

Me miró a los ojos. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que no pudimos soportarlo más. Me arrojé sobre él y Nash separó sus piernas, tomándome de mi nuca cuando me recosté sobre su cuerpo, besándole los labios con desesperación.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Criptoscopofilia:** Excitación al contemplar la conducta, puede o no ser necesariamente sexual, de otra persona en la privacidad de su hogar.


End file.
